


Pizza and Beer

by james_cartman87



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Best Friends, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Crush, Shower Sex, Spanking, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james_cartman87/pseuds/james_cartman87
Summary: Anthony is taking a shower after practice when someone grabs his ass from behind.





	

Anthony was the last one to the showers. He stayed a little bit after to talk to Maddon about what he could do to get out of his mid-season slump. 

But Anthony was glad to have the showers to himself. It gave him time to think. The topic that he couldn't get his mind off of was none other than his best friend: Kris Bryant. 

Anthony has had feelings for Kris for quite a while now. Over a year. He's tried bringing it up to him but never gets to courage to say anything. He thinks about going over to Kris' tonight to talk to him. He'll bring pizza and beer, try to ease his way into it. Food and alcohol always calmed him down. 

He begins washing his hair when someone full on grabs his bare ass. 

"Hey there big boy," says the mystery man.

"What the-" Anthony turns around and comes face to face with his best friend, Kris. They're both naked. "Kris!"

"Shhh," he cuts him off. "Turn around and close your eyes."

Anthony raises his eyebrows but doesn't question him. How could he? His best friend, someone he's been lusting after for a year now, is coming on to him. He's never been so excited or confused at the same time than he is right now. 

"I see the way you look at me," Kris tells him. He's rubbing Anthony's wet naked body. Grabbing his pecs and running his hands through his hair. Anthony opens his mouth but hesitates. 

"I don't— what are you talking about?" 

"I know you want me." Kris moves his body toward Anthony. He can feel his dick up against his ass. The heat of Kris' body further arousing Anthony as he lets his best friend take over his body. 

"Fuck," is all Anthony is able to mutter. 

"Do you want me?" Kris asks him. 

Anthony is barely able to speak. He somewhat mutters something under his breath. 

"I said, do you want me?" Kris asks a little louder. He spanks Anthony's bare right cheek. 

"Yes! I want you!" Anthony yells.

"Well, let's take care of that first," Kris refers to Anthony's erect dick. Kris' hands make their way from his pecs down to his groin. He begins stroking Anthony's hard 9 inch cock. Anthony moans his name. Kris rubs his dick up against Anythony's large and thick ass. He knows now that Anthony isn't going to take long. 

"I'm gonna cum, oh my God Kris, I'm gonna cum," he yells. 

"Cum for me," Kris says in his ear. He keeps pumping Anthony's dick back and forth all while humping his thick ass. Kris is about to finish too. Anthony cums on the shower walls and Kris cums soon after. "We'll let the shower take care of that."

Anthony laughs and turns around to face Kris. They kiss passionately. Anthony holds Kris' head rests his forehead on his. They both close their eyes. 

"I've wanted you for so long," Anthony tells him. He kisses Kris again.

"I know, babe. I've felt the same way."

Anthony laughs. "I didn't need the pizza and beer afterall," he says. 

"What?" Kris looks confused.

"I'll tell you later. Meet at my place tonight?"

"Of course," Kris replies. Anthony kisses him again and takes his best friend in his arms before turns the shower off and grabs his towel to dry off.


End file.
